That Time Of Year
by MuggleMagic
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione have been separated for a year, wanting to come together for the Holidays, just doesn't seem to be working out. Until something happens, no one is sure what, but everyone but a couple people receive letters.. what are they about??
1. Tender Times

That Time Of Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I mean, come on, if I did own it... book five woulda been out a while ago!!! Anyways.. I don't own my beloved Ron.. I mean.. just.. read...  
  
Chapter One: Tender Times  
  
They Graduated. Got Married. Had kids.. well.. Some of them.. The kids from the days of Voldemort lived a happy, quiet life.. Judging by the way they acted..  
  
Harry had gotten married to Ginny, shortly after she had graduated from Hogwarts. They lived not too far form St. Ottery CatchPole; in fact, they didn't live to far from the Burrow either. Their first baby was expected in about 6 months. Harry was an auror, he worked for the ministry, helping to catch and punish the few left, of the Death Eaters. Ginny stayed at home these days, but she would sometimes go out into Diagon Alley, and sell homemade sweaters.  
  
Hermione was still single, well, still really isn't the word. She had been married once, for about a year. She and Viktor had eloped. The marriage didn't work out, she had found out Viktor was a death eater, and for a long time she wouldn't forgive Harry for putting him in Azkaban. Hermione taught transfiguration at Hogwarts. She loved it there as a teenager, and she loved it there now.  
  
And Ron, who would have thought, that ickle Ronnykins would grow up to also be a teacher? He did not teach at Hogwarts though, he had moved to France, to teach at Beauxbatons, Harry still thinks he is still crazy for Fleur. He taught Defense against the Dark Arts. (Not like there were any left...). He was also single. Never married, but he did have girlfriend... no one really heard much about her.  
  
Well, around Christmas, the three of them would spend the weekend together, and celebrate the holidays. They didn't know how it was going to work this year, with Ron and Hermione being teachers and all. So Harry and Ginny had planned a nice quiet Christmas with the Weasleys. (Christmas fell on a Sunday this year) Ron was trying his hardest to come home, even if it was just Ron Harry and Ginny, it would be worth it, they hadn't seen each other for a year. Then one day, Harry and Hermione had both gotten a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, and Hermione, I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to make it in for the holidays. I tried, I really did, but there are too many students staying here this year. Tell Ginny I miss her, and good luck with the baby you two. And Hermione, hope you enjoy the holidays. Miss you two! Love, Ron.  
  
Harry was upset, it would just be him and Ginny, and ofcorse, the rest of the Weasleys, and even Charlie was coming home for Christmas. Harry had gotten a letter the day before, from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Don't tell Ron this, but I won't be able to come this year. It's just too busy; I'm so sorry Harry. All my Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry had to tell Ginny it would just be them this year. She was standing at the kitchen counter, trying to make..Something or other. He walked up to her quietly and put his hands around her "ever-growing" tummy.  
  
"Boo." Said Harry in a whisper.  
  
"AHP!!" Yelled Ginny, dropping her wand. She turned around and kissed him, then hit his shoulder. "Never do that again! You scared the daylights out of me!!" She then noticed the look on his face, like someone had died. To him, the holidays had died. "What is it?" She said, almost backing into the counter.  
  
"I got a letter from Ron today."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, he won't be coming in this year." Said Harry grimly.  
  
"Aww honey, I'm sorry. You know what. I've been thinking.. Maybe you and I should go visit him."  
  
This thought had never hit Harry before. Maybe they could. "Hold on Gin, let me write the Ministry,.. See how much time I can get off." And with that, Harry had rushed up stairs, and grabbed his quill.  
  
A/N I know this was a short chapter, but I have tendency to do that! This WILL be longer than my other.. I PROMISE!! I just don't want to get into too much details.. Interesting things planned! SOMEONE COMMENT!!! 


	2. Startling Times

A/N Tankies to Jademi who commented! And.. As I promised.. Chapter two.. A LONGER chapter two!!!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Startling Times  
  
Harry rushed up the stairs, opened the heavy mahogany door to the master bedroom, only to find an ever-too-old Hedwig-gone. He had decided to start writing the letter anyway, when he heard a BANG on the window, it was Ginny's owl, Devon, he hit the closed window. With him, he had carried a Christmas gift, wrapped in shiny red paper. From who, Harry did not know. He set it on the night side table, and thought about what he was doing. He had gotten the day before, and after Christmas "off", and Christmas day itself. Being an Auror, he was never "off" work. And he didn't want to ask for any more. Looking out the window, he still didn't see any sign of Hedwig, and he did have a bit of shopping left. A thought crossed Harrys mind-shopping. In the blink of an eye, Harry appeared in Hogsmead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years, were also in Hogsmead that day. Hermione-or rather Professor Granger- had been shopping for her dearest friends, standing in what used to be the Shrieking Shack, now Weasley Wizard Wheezys, she found herself face to face with none other than Harry. Her eyes grew larger as she stared at the handsome man towering the students.  
  
"Harry!" She screamed, and a couple of students ran away mumbling something about "the old Shrieking Shack." Hermione embraced Harry in the biggest hug she could give and asked him what he was doing here. They talked for a half- hour or so, about things each had missed.  
  
"You should see Gin, she's never been happier."  
  
"Oh? How many more months now? Five?"  
  
"Just about." Stumbled Harry as as bunch of fifth years came bustling by.  
  
The other teachers there had noticed that it was time to be getting back to the school, but Hermione pleaded with a "Professor Plu" to stay a bit longer and talk to an old friend. Hermione won. Of course there were those seventh years that also pleaded to stay, about 7 of them maybe.. Wondering around the shops, wide eyed.  
  
"So Harry, marriage going well?"  
  
"Yes, wonderful." Harry's face lit up.  
  
"Well, erm, Harry, I've been needing to tell you something..." The two of them entered "The Fourth Broomstick" and were about to sit down.. But never did.  
  
Harry, looking at Hermiones left had.. Had yelped out, "You're getting married!!!"Hugged Hermione, but she was speechless. On Hermiones left had lay a ring, not just any ring, this rock was huge! A diamond centered this silver ring, on each side, were rubies, bright, shiny rubies, which were also quiet large.  
  
"Um.. Yes Harry, I am..." She had to say it.. He pulled himself away; still holding her shoulders, and just looked at her, ready to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny, realizing where Harry had gone, went into Diagon Alley and did some last minute Christmas shopping herself.. It was in two days she would be sitting down with her whole family, minus one, at the Weasley table. She walked down the alley looking for something..anything for Harry. Quality Quidditch Supplies was her first stop. Harry, who hadn't played in years, still loved the game. She saw new brooms, no. Cleaning kit, no.. that was last years gift. Nothing here, she supposed she better move on.  
  
She then walked down into Flourish and Blotts. She picked up a Book called "Make Your Own Baby Food-It's Magic!!" And that's all she really could find. Walking down the Alley again, she stepped into a newer shop, called "Tids and Tods for the Everyday Wizard." Ginny was sure she would find a present for Harry here. She walked into this old shop turned new. She had supposed it might have been a wand shop, because of the many tall high shelves.  
  
She went down each row, only to find theost suitable thing for Harry to be a bewitched set of Quidditch players dressed in red and gold robes. She walked up to the desk, to find a dark man standing there, with pale forget me not eyes...  
  
"Excuse me," said Gin, "but I'd like to buy these." She said, holding up the tiny Quidditch players. She then pulled out an old, grey-ish bag, filled with Wizard gold.  
  
"One Sickle and two Knuts please." The man said, in a one-tone phrase. She took the desired gold out of her bag, and gave it to the oh-so-familiar dark man. Walking out of the store was interesting. People running around, screaming, the look of terror on their face. Ginny looked up into the sky, and fainted.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron had the afternoon "off." He was walking around Beauxbatons just staring off into space.  
  
Well Ron, he thought to himself, really got yourself in a rut this time. What am I going to do for Christmas? Ron hadn't really realize that this Holiday, he was going to be all to his lonesome. No friends, no family, and a whole bunch of French people. It wasn't that Ron didn't like his collogues, but he wanted to see his friends. As he walked through the snow covered land, it was really hitting him how much his friends meant to him.  
  
Just as he was about to turn back, and head in the other direction, his owl, Pig, headed straight for him with a letter. He didn't even know Pig was gone. He took the letter from the bird, and gave him a cookie.  
  
Pig had aged a little in the past three years. (Since Ron's seventh year at Hogwarts). He was still small, but he had learned how to fly, and to control himself better. He was a good pet. The letter Ron received however wasn't good at all. Looked like he'd be coming home for the Holidays after all, but not for the reason he wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also received a letter. They, as well as Ron, did not like what it was about. They rushed out of the house, in a cold sweat.  
  
Harry was actually the first to read his letter. It disturbed him most, of all people. Hermione couldn't do anything about it. Harry disadarated after he finished reading his letter. Hermione didn't get one. The other five Weasley boys did to receive letters, they were all on their way home.  
  
A/N Ok, so not as long as I wanted it to be. But it's still longer than the last!!! I hope I edited it ok!! There's more, comming! Keep reading!! 


	3. Uneasy Times

Thank you MissPriss!!!!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Uneasy Times  
  
It seemed as though in one big pop, Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George, had appeared at the Ministry. "What?" They all said in unison, as if one big vocal chord. Mr. Weasley, though no retired, recognized the room, as did Harry, Percy, and Bill. It was a round room, which reminded Harry of Dumbledors office. There was a des right in the middle, with paperwork all over it. The "in-box" was being added to by magic every second. The dark chair that had been turned towards the opposing wall had turned around, and Neville Longbottom was facing them. He was Minister of Magic. The youngest one, ever. He had scored amazingly high on his O.W.L.S. and even higher than Percy on his N.E.W.T.S. Percy jus glared at Neville, as he was only Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  
  
"You have all been called here," Neville began, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.  
  
"Oh dear me!! Ginny is not here!"  
  
"Well actually Mrs. Weasley, that is why you have all been called here." Neville said, remarkably too much like Dumbledor used to speak.  
  
"What Happened to her?" Mr. Weasley yelled in.  
  
"Yea! Where is my sister?" Said Ron. Almost immediately, all of the Weasley boys had started yelling. Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley in shock, sliding into a chair.  
  
"SILENCE!" Screamed Neville. " I have asked you all to be here, because you are the closest to Ginny, but I must inform you, this is all classified information, until the Ministry seeks suitable to release it." He said in a no-nonsense tone. "Today, in Diagon alley, a group of men on broomsticks, formed the dark mark. No one summoned it, but they formed it. There was about one hundred fifty or so, the remainder of the Death Eaters." You could hear Mrs. Weasley make a high pitched noise, like someone had stepped on her toes. "When the mark appeared, Ginny had fainted, she hit her head on a display of Magical Mess Remover outside of a shop. The owner of the shop- Mr. Gilderoy Lockhardt, has we might remember- came out to assist Ginny. He tried to perform a spell on her, we are not sure what yet, but, when he did, it only seems to have made her completely unconscious. Since she was the most serious case at the scene of the incident, she was rushed to St. Mungos." When Neville had finished talking, the room was in an uneasy silence. Mrs. Weasley was the firs to speak up, she was tense, and lightheaded.  
  
"Oh my, oh my oh my oh my. So close to Christmas too! She is all right? Isn't she?"  
  
"Yes ofcorse she is Mom!" Said George! "She is, isn't she?" They all looked at Neville. He looked uneasy as well.  
  
"We are not sure on the condition, I'm sorry." Fred and Bill were yelling something about their baby sister being hurt, Harry was pretty sure Ron left to go puke, Mrs. Weasley just sat in the chair, staring blankly into space. George was silent as well. Just then, like timing, Hermione appeared with a pop.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you all here?" She said, holding up the letter.  
  
"Well Hermione, the letter wasn't addressed to you, as I'm sure you've read." Hermione held up her letter, and read allowed.  
  
"To the Weasley Family, We are sorry to disturb you, but on fatally important conditions, we ask you to appear immediately to the Minister of Magic's office. Mr. Neville Longbottom, Minister of Magic, will then inform you why you are all present. Thank you, and good day.  
  
Jes Clayborn, MOM, Assistant.  
  
Now what is that all about Neville!?" She said. She was acting too much like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you Hermione, you are not a Weasley!"  
  
"Neville, who helped you, study for your O.W.L.S.? Who helped you study for your N.E.W.T.S? And got you to pass all of your classes? Who got you this job? " Said Hermione. "Now I have a right to know what has happened to Ginny!" Everyone looked startled. Actually, everyone looked at Harry, who was lying on the ground; he was so shock stricken.  
  
He had dreamt he was walking along a well-lit field, laden with flowers and trees. He walked along a patch of grass, leading to this enormous building, covered with vine. Although he seemed to be walking quiet fast, the building never seemed to get closer, just, farther. Harry, noticing this, started to run, and pretty soon he was at a full out sprint. The building had disappeared, and he found himself face to face, instead, with a dementor. He heard screaming inside his head, he tried to grab for his wand, only he couldn't find it...  
  
"Harry, Harry! No!" These screams started to sound louder, and more realistic..  
  
"Harry son! Please!" It was a mans voice, only it wasn't James'... Harry's eyes all of a sudden were open, as though someone had smacked him with a two by four, he was suddenly awake. Someone had taken off his glasses, and he saw many red heads surrounding him.  
  
"Whats'apeninground'ere? Why's'verbodylookinme'ikethat?" He looked around the room. They all seemed to be less worried. They all started yelling at once.  
  
"Harry are you alright?!"  
  
"Oh Lord! Not another one!"  
  
*sob* "How c-could they? And poor Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?!" Hermione silenced the room. But as soon as she did, everyone started yelling again.  
  
"Well you see Hermione-"  
  
"It was Horrible! Poor Ginny she-"  
  
"What happened was-" this went on for quiet sometime. About a half-hour later, the ten of them decided they would go visit Ginny.  
  
A/N- Longer? I hope.. Anyways..Someone comment damnit, flame it all you want, I don't care about criticism. 


End file.
